I knew I loved you
by Uryuu
Summary: Heero x Duo... ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? Supe que te amaba, antes de conocerte... acabemos nuestra historia juntos... this summary sucks, please read XD


**I knew I loved you**

Capítulo 1

Despertó bruscamente. Tenía el rostro sudado; y le temblaba una mano descontroladamente. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño. Lo atormentaba, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué había dicho el psiquiatra? Que era producto del estrés... Barato e inútil psiquiatra.

Ya desde niño esos sueños lo torturaban. Cuando estaba con tutoras, éstas le decían que a veces por las noches se levantaba gritando algo extraño y sin sentido... algo así como _Duo_; luego se preguntaba qué demonios significaba, pero nunca le había hallado respuesta. Luego, para su gran alivio, los sueños habían cesado al iniciar la adolescencia; pero habían vuelto a aparecer hacía tan sólo un par de semanas; sólo que ya no en fragmentos, sino como una historia continua... que él nunca lograba recordar. Debía ser sólo una tontería, no valía la pena perder tiempo en ello.

Trataba de ponerle sentido a sus sueños para evitar pensar en otras cosas. Cuando era un niño y estaba sólo en su habitación, eso abarcaba el tiempo libre que le quedaba y evitaba que pensara en sus padres. Ellos habían muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años, tal vez menos, a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Ni siquiera de niño había creído en las fantasías –y sabía que ese sueño no lo era, sabía que tenía algún u otro significado-; tal vez antes de su muerte había tenido alguna ilusión infantil, no lo recordaba realmente. Después había dejado de creer en todo, incluso en la felicidad, incluso en el amor... Nada, sólo palabras huecas y sin sentido.

Y ese sueño realmente lo confundía. ¿Por qué gritaba _Duo_¿Qué era eso, un nombre extraño¿Y por qué demonios no lograba recordar nada? Bueno, no lograba recordar nada antes... ahora recordaba un par de ojos... ¿violetas?... Por más que tratara y tratara de recordar, por más que forzara su cerebro por horas, lo único que obtenía siempre era una visión, siempre la misma; había una mujer, hermosa, bañándose en aguas termales; incluso a través del vapor podía apreciar su belleza, aunque no alcanzaba a verle el cuerpo; el cabello le caía largo sobre los hombros, abriéndose como un abanico al llegar al agua.

Cuando se ponía a analizarlo bien, hasta le parecía ver Gundams... Esos robots enormes de los cuales ya pocas historias se oían. Imposible, aún más raro se hacía el sueño si así era. Todos los Mobile Suits habían sido destruidos con el pacto de Paz, en tiempos en que ni siquiera su padre era nacido, y se preguntaba si su abuelo sí. Los Gundams, prácticamente eran leyendas...

Bueno, era tiempo de olvidar todo.

Se levantó. Sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, no después de esos sueños.

Observó la habitación. Siempre había insistido en tener un departamento, que por supuesto permanecía desordenado hasta que el servicio llegara. Las mansiones siempre le habían parecido demasiado grandes, frías. Además en su apartamento tenía otro tipo de intimidad.

Se dirigió al armario y escogió una de las costosas piezas. Armani. Siempre había odiado tener que usar trajes, pero los necesitaba para conseguir una apariencia seria junto a todos esos viejos ejecutivos que trataban de decirle qué hacer. Estaba bien que ellos se hubiesen hecho cargo de la empresa mientras terminaba sus estudios, mientras vivía una vida de PlayBoy; pero ahora él quería hacerse cargo de todo. Su padre así lo habría querido.

Y justo hoy que tenía esa decisión tan importante, aparecían otra vez esos sueños tontos, pensó, mientras se contemplaba al espejo. Tendría pronto treinta años¿qué había hecho de su vida? Se observó detenidamente. Bien, estaba seguro de que no aparentaba su edad en lo más mínimo, pensaba, mientras se pasaba la mano por su castaño cabello, alborotándolo aun más.

Tenía muchos pendientes en su agenda, notó mientras la revisaba; una comida con su mejor y único amigo, un hijo de amigos de sus padres. Ellos habían sido muy amables con él, y Trowa era su único y mejor amigo. No mantenía amistades fácilmente. Trowa decía que era por la máscara de indiferencia que ponía ante todos.

Aunque a veces sentía como si le faltara algo. Trowa decía que necesitaba una familia. Sí, claro, y llegar al trabajo con ojeras sólo porque el niño se había pasado la noche llorando. Aunque también estaba la felicidad que su amigo irradiaba; era muy feliz con Quatre. Desde un principio él había sentido que eran el uno para el otro; y no había perdido un excelente secretario, sino que había ganado un maravilloso amigo aunque se negara a reconocerlo; aunque él decidiera dejar el trabajo para cuidar al bebé que Trowa y él habían adoptado.

Revisó todas las anotaciones de la agenda, la junta y otras reuniones de trabajo; y también reuniones para encontrar un nuevo secretario o secretaria. Qué más daba. La última incompetente que había contratado... Simplemente nunca encontraría una persona tan organizada como Quatre.

Todo un desfile de caras bonitas y cero inteligencia. Algunas soñadoras de la vieja fantasía de la secretaria amante. Si encontraba a alguien aunque fuese la mitad de bueno que Quatre, lo contrataría sin importar el sexo. Por eso lo había contratado al rubio desde un principio.

La última anotación le produjo disgusto. Cenar con Relena, su novia... su exnovia. Ella lo había traicionado. Incluso había llegado a creer que ella era el amor de su vida, cuando no creía en el amor de hecho, y sólo había resultado ser una espía de una empresa competidora. Querían averiguar cuál era el nuevo producto que lanzaría al mercado. Querían adelantarse. Lo habían usado. Y como un tonto había caído. Por suerte su Jefe de Seguridad lo había descubierto; ese amargado había servido de algo, le aumentaría el sueldo... o lo pensaría. Después de todo ese Chang Wufei no le inspiraba confianza, siempre con su gesto desafiante... Bien, le aumentaría el sueldo. No había cruzado más de cuatro palabras y ese tipo ya le caía mal, pero trataría de olvidarlo.

Seguramente era coraje por lo de Relena... No debía buscar el amor, no era para él. Ya se lo había repetido una y otra vez... ¿Por qué no se escuchaba?

Y este era otro rasgo raro ocasionado por los sueños. Siempre que conocía a una chica, desde que tenía memoria, era en sus ojos... Había salido con chicas con ojos azul profundo... Pero el color de los ojos de su sueño era especial... No eran violetas ni azules, nunca había encontrado nada demasiado parecido. Había salido con ellas. Habían sido sus novias. Pero ninguna había durado mucho; unas semanas, unos meses. No había querido a ninguna.

Tenía todo hecho un lío. Debía dejar de pensar en estupideces, hoy era el día que tomaría control total sobre sus empresas... hoy era un día especial, pero no sabía porqué sentía que no era sólo por eso.

---------

En un lugar muy diferente de esa misma ciudad, un hombre de esa misma edad corría de un lado a otro del pequeño departamento. Todo era un desorden, pero él no tenía tiempo de arreglar. Se suponía que hoy tenía una cita de trabajo sumamente importante, y se le estaba haciendo tarde... Justo para el trabajo más importante que se le había presentado jamás.

Recogió a toda prisa las sábanas que había tirado en un descuido, pero sintió que enfermaría al levantarse. Corrió al baño sujetándose el estómago; ojalá y fueran los nervios; no quería que esa enfermedad regresara, se suponía que ya la había dejado atrás; ya había perdido mucho peso. Observó su desgastado armario. Unas cuantas prendas y un único traje, un poco desteñido y algo roto, pero si ocultaba la espalda un poco, nadie notaría dónde lo había parchado... o eso esperaba. Debía dar una buena impresión en esa empresa, era una de las más importantes, y él estaba aspirando a un puesto importante.

Todo su futuro dependía de ese momento. Era huérfano. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, pero sentía que lo habían querido. Lo habían dejado en el orfanato cuando tenía tan sólo un par de años. Fue muy duro crecer allí, sumándole a todo el que fuera muy pequeño para su edad, muy débil, y con esa enfermedad.

Siempre pareció más pequeño¡y los niños mayores lo habían molestado tantas veces! Pero por eso mismo había aprendido a defenderse de los golpes desde muy pequeño, y a abrirse camino en la vida.

Un matrimonio lo había adoptado luego. No eran pobres, pero tampoco eran muy ricos. Él se había pagado sus estudios esforzándose por obtener becas de buenos promedios y pequeños trabajos.

Había soñado estudiar en la Universidad, pero sus padres adoptivos murieron; y sus hijos, verdaderos, lo habían corrido. Sin nada, se había vuelto a encontrar en las calles. Había robado. Había hecho tantas cosas. Hasta que esa amable viejecita lo había socorrido. Siempre era como si extraños lo conocieran y lo ayudaran cuando más lo había necesitado. La anciana era pobre, pero con ella había tenido un techo que lo protegiera y comida asegurada. Con eso prosiguió sus estudios. Con becas nuevamente y trabajando en la tienda de la esquina.

Había terminado únicamente un cierto nivel, pero eso era suficiente; podía trabajar en relaciones públicas y como ayudante de ejecutivos. Pero su enfermedad lo había atacado de nuevo, no duraba demasiado en ningún trabajo.

La anciana había fallecido, dejándole el apartamento que rentaba. Al funeral sólo fueron él y otra familia vecina. Un hombre de su edad, de pocas palabras, y que estimaba a la anciana aunque no lo dijera. Pero él también lo había apoyado.

Tal vez Wufei Chang no fuera el mejor vecino, pero era una buena persona... cuando se buscaba en el fondo. Su esposa era muy amable, y cuando notaba que él se había quedado sin ningún dinero para comer, lo invitaba a su casa.

Los Chang... Tampoco era que a ellos les sobrara el dinero. Ambos se habían casado muy jóvenes y no pudieron terminar sus estudios. Tenían ya tres hijos y muchos gastos. Por suerte Wufei había ascendido a Jefe de Seguridad de la empresa y por sus contactos le había conseguido una entrevista a su vecino.

Él les correspondía como podía. Cuando tenía algo de dinero era él quien los invitaba a su casa, aunque tuviera que ayunar al día siguiente, no importaba; o cuidaba de sus niños cuando Wufei y su esposa salían. A él le gustaban mucho los niños, pero tenía la idea de que nunca tendría una familia propia. Ni siquiera había salido en plan serio con una chica. Bueno, ni siquiera en ningún plan. Y sabía que seguía siendo muy atractivo por las miradas que le dirigían. Pero no importaba, en los Chang tenía una familia.

Se acomodó el traje. Esperaba que nadie notara el parche... Aunque bueno, todos notarían lo viejo y raído que estaba. Pero él tenía orgullo y había aprendido a no sonrojarse.

Tomó su maletín. La anciana se lo había regalado; llevaba su nombre inscrito, aunque algunas letras estaban parcialmente dañadas. El apellido y el nombre era lo único que había obtenido de sus padres verdaderos. Incluso no sabía cuál era su segundo nombre, sólo la inicial, pues así constaba en los papeles. Él era Duo S. Maxwell. Él mismo no sabía su segundo nombre y se sentía estúpido cuando se lo preguntaban.

Pero¿qué demonios hacía pensando en su maldito segundo nombre cuando llegaría tarde a la entrevista?

Tomó sus papeles y se dirigió apresurado hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con Wufei Chang. Éste lo esperaba al lado de su esposa consultando el reloj. Él rápidamente se disculpó por la tardanza, y la muchacha de cabello casi azul a su lado le colocó una corbata, de las mejores de su esposo, cuidando de no desarmar su trenza.

Hasta los niños le desearon suerte antes de subirse al autobús escolar. Tenía que conseguir ese empleo; así su situación mejoraría y podría ayudar a los Chang.

_Continuará..._

None of these credits are mine XP sorry, but i don't remember her name right now (her nick, otherwise) sorry, **sorry**... reviews! D


End file.
